As wireless communications have evolved, various protocols have been developed, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), Wireless Fidelity (e.g., IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11a/b, 802.11n), Wi-Max, and others. While the mobility of wireless devices has been a draw for many users, a wireless power source can be a limiting factor in use of such devices. As many wireless devices utilize wireless power sources, such as batteries, that can only store a limited amount of energy, power conservation techniques are desired for many of these devices.